Windswept Hair
by Arbirchy - PNS
Summary: Hoenn. The beautiful island paradise with its white sand beaches and light blue seas. It also is the home of three teens that are starting their own Pokemon journey. But they're not generic bland teenagers. This is real life, people. T for light cursing.
1. Littleroot Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or else there would be D/P remakes and this fanfic would be canon**

* * *

I woke up and groaned. I stood up in our moving truck and looked around. I couldn't feel it moving. That must mean either we're here or we're stuck in a traffic jam. I don't like being stuck in traffic jams too much. I opened the lock on the door and peeked out. My hair immediately got blown by the wind. I looked down and saw the soft and gentle sand and little grass sprouts that dotted the area. I saw two quaint houses and one very roomy lab. The place didn't seem all too bad compared to the city feel of Johto. I mean I like the city, but there's something refreshing about living on the beach. Maybe it's the views. I dunno.

Mom came rushing out. "Oh! Windy, the pokemon are moving our stuff in now! Come inside."

I groaned. "What time is it?" I looked at my phone. _6:53 AM._ It was awfully sunny for 6:53 AM.

I somehow dragged myself out of the truck and up the stairs of our new house. The house was made of birchwood and bamboo, which matched the rural feel of the beach. I jumped on the bed immediately and texted my best friend, Ethan. He lived back in Johto.

 _Ethan Hey! How was the move? (6:54 PM)_

 _Windy Great! We're getting our stuff into the house right now. (6:59 PM)_

 _Ethan Did you hear about that kid the beat your dad's gym with flying colors? It's on the news right now. (7:00 PM)_

 _Windy A'ight. I'll go check the TV downstairs._

Out of interest and jealousy, I ran downstairs, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

 _Hello! I'm your host Russell Ignacio and this is Hoenn Central News. First up, we have a kid being called a legend for beating Norman Haver, the 4th gym leader in Hoenn, with such a bang that it literally shook Petalburg City for 3 minutes. We have a replay of the gym battle recorded on a security camera here.~_

"MOM!" I shouted. "Dad's gym battle is on the news!"

Mom ran over and sat on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV.

 _~"Marshtomp! Use Mud-Slap!" "Slaking! Use Counter!"~_

The battle chants rang loud as ever as Mom and I were immersed in the TV. Suddenly, the boy took out a blue crystal and did a weird dance. But the effects were as crazy as ever. His Marshtomp sprayed water everywhere and almost broke the whole gym- like a hurricane would do to a helpless building.

 _~And that was our replay. Be sure to tune in at 11:00 to get some more news! This is Russell, and Hoenn Central is tuning out!_

Eyes glistening with wonder, I only had one word to say. "Damn."

I was content with what I saw and headed up to bed with a happy heart.

* * *

 _June 22nd, 2018: 10:53 AM_

You might call me a late sleeper because I sleep really late some days. Once, I slept from 8 at night to 1 in the afternoon. I was lucky I woke up "early" today.

I headed downstairs, hungry for some breakfast, and got myself some oatmeal. (I can cook pretty well for a guy my age.) I slurped it up and headed out to the neighbor's house. I thought it would be nice to introduce myself.

Walking on the sand in my boots was not fun at all. Sand kept kicking up in my face and in my boots, and it was 90 degrees outside so my attire wasn't very cool at all.

 ** _Knock knock._**

A middle-aged woman that resembled my mom answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm Windermere Haver, I just moved in next door."

"Oh! Your mom told me about you! I'm Jessy Birch. I have a daughter who's about your age," the woman said. "She's out on a trip with her dad right now, though. Tell you what, you can go wait in her room if you want. I think she'd like to meet you."

I replied, "Oh, I'll just go back home if she's not here! I really just wanted to introduce myself."

I walked away, glad that the embarrassment was over. I started walking back towards my house when a girl about my height bumped into me and dropped all her pokeballs.

She looked at me, puzzled. "I haven't seen you here before. Who are you and what are your intentions?"

"Woah, woah, woah there TSA agent," I replied, surprised. "Who are you?"

She stared at me and groaned "I'm Aurora, and I live here, in my house. Now, will you tell me your name? You look very… interesting."

Indeed, I looked interesting. I was a medium-sized 13-year old with a bit of muscle, but not so much as to be called muscular. I had dark black hair that was spiky and windswept, and black boots, blue jeans, and a black hoodie on.

"My full name is Windermere, but you can just call me Windy. I live next door," I replied, deciding to trust her.

"Ah. Well, I'd love to talk to you, but I need to get my dad some things. Bye now!" With that, she rushed off and into her house.

I started to walk back to my house when all of a sudden I heard a man screaming for help. I ran to help the man, not because he was screaming for help, but because his screams hurt my ears like Giratina's wrath on Cyrus.

A girl stood to the left of where I was running, and she literally repeated the words I thought in my head.

"Sir?" she said. "There's a man in trouble over there, and I don't want to go help because I'll get absolutely incinerated if I come within 3 feet of him."

"NO DUH!" I replied, hastily.

That sure left a look of speechlessness on the girl's face. Feeling satisfied, I ran off to help the guy.

"Sir! Are you alright?" I yelled from a distance. I stayed back because there was a Poochyena running around with the man, and they can bite. HARD.

"I- I- In my- bag- there's- there's a poke- pokemon- go get it-," he replied, obviously out of breath.

I spotted his bag in a clearing to the left of the man. I ran over and searched the bag. I found three pokeballs,each engraved with a pokemon's name. My eyes immediately stuck to one; engraved "Mudkip". Mind racing, I thought about it. Was I supposed to battle? Scare the Poochyena off?

"Sir?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Battle the Poochyena…" he said, evidently getting tired.

I've never battled with an actual pokemon before, but I've seen Ethan do it when he set off on his journey around Johto. I decided to just ask Professor Google and follow something like a WikiHow.

"OK Google!" I shouted at my phone, and my phone seemed to notice my hastiness because the window opened up instantaneously. "How do I battle a Pokemon."

The robot answered, "Windy, is this an emergency?"

"Yes, it is an emergency!" I yelled back.

"Alright. Calling 911," the AI replied back.

"But I don't wanna call 911~" I groaned.

While the ring tones attracted the Poochyena closer, I decided to just go with my instinct and battle it. I was kinda nervous, but if I'm not gonna be bit, I needed to battle this guy.

"Go! Mudkip!" I yelled with all my strength and might, although I have close to none so it came out as a shy "go mudkip!" When it came out, it looked shy and timid like me, but it looked as if it could tear someone down in a matter of seconds if provoked. Just like me. It looked at me with sympathetic, though fiery eyes. After it took a long gaze at me, it jumped and shooted a Water Gun at the Poochyena. "Yeah! Go get him!" I yelled from afar. It seemed to have a soul-to-soul link to me, and even though I was not verbally commanding it, it kept doing the things I thought in my mind.

After a few Water Guns and Tackles, the Poochyena slumped and fell on the floor. The Mudkip immediately sprang toward me screaming its name frantically and dancing on the ground. I was kind of awe-struck myself, since I hadn't really battled before, let alone without speaking a single word to command my pokemon.

Still a bit disoriented, I stood up, scratching my greasy hair.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Professor Birch. As a reward for your saving me, I'll give you the pokemon that you used to battle the Poochyena," the man said, brushing off his shoulders.

Suspicious, I replied, "Shouldn't professors be more careful around Pokemon? I mean if you're scared of a forkin' Poochyena, what else are you afraid of?"

"Annnnnddddddd we're done here!" the professor exclaimed, obviously avoiding my scrutiny. "Move along. Aurora's at the town ahead, Olddale. I bet you two would get along just fine."

I decided not to try my luck and risk losing Muddy, and went for Olddale Town. I hear they have great restaurants over there.

As I passed by my house, not caring to stop by over the temptation of food, my mom came running out holding a pair of shoes.

"Windy, dear!" she started. "I bought these Running Shoes off of Amazen and decided to give them to you."

Puzzled, I stated, "Mom. I literally got first place during my time in Johto running Track and Field. I don't need these stupid shoes…?"

She glared at me. "You're gonna need something other than boots if you're surviving in this climate."

She was right. My boots were battered and bruised just from 2 days of living in Hoenn. Maybe I should give these cheap-o shoes a try. I put the shoes on and ran off, remembering to yell "Thanks, Mom!" as I sped through the tall grass.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to like, follow, and review!**

 **This is my first longfic that I'm** _ **actually**_ **planning to pursue, so thoughts and reviews would be great! Even the destructive ones! *cough* Farla *cough***

 **Anyways, I (sadly) won't be able to update the other three fanfics probably ever, since I've got loads to do over the summer. Hope this new one helps.**

 **Thanks to Nanowhymo for betareading this chapter for me. She/He (I forget, ok?) is relatively fandom-blind to the Pokemon fandom, and it was really great for her to help me.**

 **Signing out, PNS. :p**


	2. Olddale Town

_**Route 101/102, Olddale Town, 1:14 PM**_

I walked into the official city limits of Olddale Town and looked around at the sights and sounds. There was a little bit more grass here and the feel was more cozy and quaint than Littleroot. Everyone was tightly knit together. I could sense that. I could also sense the things cooking in the famous Olddale Restaurant.

Walking, my eyes couldn't help but dart across the scenery like a bunny. Noticing how crystal clear and hazel blue the beach was off Route 101, or the lush forests and green trees of the forest nearby. I couldn't help but appreciate the mixed smell of barbecue from the restaurant, the smell of the seawater with a subtle hint of salt, and the smell of the pines and the oaks and the palm trees that really made Hoenn a true island paradise. Hearing all the small talk and the birds chirping was relaxing, and~

"Buy your pokeballs today! Pokèmon love them! Potions! Medicine! Anything you could want in the new Olddale Town Pokèmart!"

A man suddenly appeared in front of me wearing various merchandise and a sign pointing to a blue building nearby. His marketing chants were very loudly spoken. He looked to be in his teenage years and was a very broad guy for his age. Windy couldn't help but stare at his parts until~

"Hey! Kid! Do you want a free potion?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"Come on, man." He looked incriminating of me for not taking his potion.

"Alright?" I said, not wanting to be in further trouble.

He tossed me a weird looking bottle with purple liquid inside. I decided to just go with it and continue up Route 101 with the bottle.

Trotting up the sandy hill was treacherous with all the sand and gravel blowing in my face. Trying to resist it was impossible. Sighing, I finally got to the top of the hill, where I saw Aurora playing with her Pokedex.

"~and that's TWO pokemon I've seen so far. Eek! I'm making progress."

She saw me and joyously trotted over to me.

"Hey, Windy. Something up?"

"No, no, your dad just told me to see you. It really is a pleasure to meet you." I turned, going down the route, when Aurora stopped me.

"Wanna go get a coffee?"

 _ **Starbucks Route 101, 2:10 PM**_

I sat in the hilariously comfy chair at the local Starbucks chain, drinking my piping hot caramel macchiato every so often. Aurora had gotten a strawberry tea with a shot of Blonde Espresso and some more sugar. We sat down at the table together, and Aurora was sipping her iced tea at the edge of her mouth, weirdly looking at me.

"I thought you said we were going to get coffee." I set down my phone and looked at Aurora.

"I'm not really a coffee person. What's up?" she asked me.

"Nothing, really. I just set out on my journey with Muddy."

"You picked Mudkip? Sheesh, Torchic's better, and cuter." Aurora said, with scorn in her eyes.

"Mudkip is better than any Torchic in the universe." I retorted.

"Hmph. We'll see who's better with a battle," Aurora stood in front of me, hands shaking over her tea that she left on the little drab table.

"I'm hungry," I said, clearly off-topically.

"Me too, and I know the perfect place to get food."

 _ **Olddale Restaurant 1:40 PM**_

"Thirty-five minutes? Just to get seats here?" Aurora was flipping out because of what the waiter tending the signups said.

"I told you this place was busy, Aurora, but you don't listen, and here we are." I looked rightfully pissed, sipping my coffee from earlier and reading some Tumblr posts I had liked from earlier. "We could have just went to the Leaf's across the street, you know."

"But I _hate_ Leaf's, Windy," Aurora whined.

"Well we're _not_ going to eat anything if we don't decide right now!"

"FINE, Windy. But you're paying."

"Am I not legally obligated to do so?"

 _ **Leaf's Olddale; 1:50 PM**_

We were standing in line waiting for our turn to order. I was going for my usual, the Belly Bacon. Aurora was having a hard time choosing, and we were already second in line.

"What even is vegan here? It's always gotta have a little bit of meat in it."

"You could have a salad? Or some fries? A Veggie Deluxe?"

"I guess I'll have a Veggie Single with some Spritz and fries."

I went up towards the cashier and asked; "Could I have a Belly Bacon with some Grape Fiesta and fries? And a Veggie Single with a Spritz and fries?"

"600 Pokedollars, please."

I handed him a 1000 bill and got my change. The food came out right away and we sat down at a nearby table. I got my burger and fries, and she got hers.

"You know, Aurora, I think I like your style. I mean, I've never come out to anyone this fast. It took a long time for me to come out to my best friend. I'm gay, by the way." I sighed, munching on a fry.

"That's cool." Aurora bit into her burger and enjoyed it with delight. "You know, I've never tried Leaf's before. I always thought it was some yucky fast food chain."

"And I thought this was going to be some awkward date where you keep trying to flirt with me. But our expectations aren't reality, it seems." I shrugged.

"Now let's battle? I'm full." Aurora said.

"Sure."

 **A/N: Hey! I found this chapter in the depths of my Docs library and never posted it. I don't plan to continue this fic, but if you want more from me you can check out my new longfic,** _ **Never Too Far From Home**_ **. Thank y'all for being supportive!**

Also, I just want to say: _**DO NOT TURN MY REVIEWS/COMMENTS SECTION INTO A FLAMEWAR.**_

 **(A/N) Credits:**

 **Ao3: Arbirchy**

 **FFN: Arbirchy - PNS**

 **Wattpad: Arbirchy**

 **Discord: / Arbirchy /#4336**

 **If you see this being reposted anywhere, report it via DM to these accounts. Any criticism that you have can be dropped via DM too (as well as down below)! Please like/kudos and comment if you liked the story, and if you didn't, put it in concrit form. Thank you,**

 **Arb**


End file.
